


Broom Closet

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Forbidden, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, M/M, Porn, Potentially underage sex, Public Sex, Romance, School Uniforms, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Top Severus Snape, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Snape and Harry have sex in a broom closet.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 221





	Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Sex with clothes half on

Snape glanced from side to side and, finding no onlookers, pushed Harry into the broom closet. Harry stumbled backward with a gasp of excitement and arousal. The instant Snape closed the door behind them Harry hurriedly undid his own belt and fly and shoved down the pants of his school uniform and the underwear beneath. With his garments pooled around his ankles, Harry turned his back to Snape, presenting his bare ass to him. Snape made a lustful grunt as he freed his eager erection from behind the layers of black fabric that clothed him. Harry gripped onto the sides of a wooden ladder that was stored in the small space, then bent forward slightly and arched his back, thrusting his ass out invitingly. Snape performed a speedy lubrication spell and slicked his cock before guiding the head to Harry’s hole and pushing it smoothly inside.

They both made muffled sounds of pleasure and relief. Harry covered his own mouth to stop his passionate noises as Snape began to pound steadily into him. Snape swallowed his moans as best he could as he fucked Harry, feeling the hot tightness of Harry’s channel around his throbbing cock. He reached around Harry’s hip and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s leaking erection. The broom closet didn’t lock and they both feared they would be caught, but this fear only heightened their arousal, made keener their need, made louder the desire that screamed within them. Snape’s hand jerked Harry’s hardness just as rapidly as his cock slammed in and out of Harry’s hole, and soon enough they both came, Harry biting his hand in an attempt to silence himself as he spilled over Snape’s curled fingers and Snape shooting deep inside Harry’s ass as they glowed together in a shared moment of blinding decadence.


End file.
